Sun's Flower & Snow's Queen
by PersonJe
Summary: Two kingdoms, one bathed in golden warmth, the other watched over by snow-tipped mountains. Two powers, beautiful and dangerous, hidden unshared. Two girls chained by fear. And all reaching out from their years of isolation for the first time in forever. Takes place during and after Frozen from the perspectives of mainly Elsa and Rapunzel.


_You made it._ A figure rushed through the castle's halls. _They don't know._ She burst into the study, feeling the ever-present ice trying desperately to explode after being free of her cage for those few, impossibly long seconds. She had seen the chill on the orb and scepter, growing as her curse absorbed the heat eagerly, ready to change into visible frost. She needed to get the ice out, foregoing the opening dance at the beginning of the ball to release it where she was concealed. The newly crowned Queen of Arendelle did not expect company.

"Whatcha holding there, Rapunz-" The man's question was cut off by the opening of the doors. Elsa recognized the colors of his coat as he and the young woman with him hastily bowed. Corona.

_"Your majesty,"_ Elsa remembered Kai telling her earlier that day. _"The representatives of the Kingdom of Corona, Princess Rapunzel and a young man by the name of Eugene, has requested to speak with you on becoming partners in trade with Arendelle at your earliest convenience. What should I tell them, my Queen?"_ Everyone was already used to calling Elsa "Queen" even though she had just been crowned. The coronation was more of a tradition and a way to establish relationships between other kingdoms than anything else. Elsa had already been ruling as Queen in her parent's absence since she was 18, even before they had died. Granted the council helped, but in politics Elsa was regarded as a bona fide prodigy by her people, worthy to be called Queen in spite of her reclusiveness and young age.

As was expected of her, when the lost princess of Corona was found a little over a month ago, Elsa had written a letter congratulating the King and Queen of Corona. It was more personal, than was the norm for a monarch, but she empathized with them. Elsa understood that loss of family, and the helplessness that filled the years after. Both of their kingdoms also shared the trait that they had focused in and had withdrawn from international trade.

Arendelle didn't have as many varied domestic commodities, so had become dependent on Weselton. Elsa was never comfortable with that and hoped that one of the kingdoms attending her coronation would provide a suitable alternative. Elsa was slightly surprised at the number of people who had deigned to attend her coronation. She didn't think she was that important to have so many attend, or maybe she only hoped it'd be so. She was to be Queen_ regnant_ and was a heralded prodigy, so of course many were eager at the chance to either sate their curiosity or become closer to Arendelle as allies or trade partners. Elsa knew Arendelle was in sore need of both, but never in her wildest dreams did she think that Corona would be the kingdom to fulfill that need.

Granted, Corona was not the only kingdom to have expressed an interest, but it certainly was the first and most eager. That had very much so surprised Elsa, because unlike other nations Corona had much more to lose from a rash trade agreement. Corona was rich in both minerals and agriculture. The Kingdom of Corona was still probably the wealthiest nation, even after it had ceased being a major player in trade many years ago.

Elsa was bemused that she had completely forgotten. _"Tell them that they can expect a meeting with me tomorrow, and allow them free roam around the castle. Room and other hospitalities included. Please."_ She thought she could handle two people just for one more day. Elsa was doubting that immensely right now though.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Eugene!" The no-longer-lost Princess of Corona enthused to the man beside her, giving voice to the awe, joy, curiosity and wonder she had been feeling for... pretty much ever since her parents, the King and Queen, had pulled the couple aside to tell them they were going to Arendelle for a coronation. To a girl who had never been outside of a _tower_ for eighteen years, another _kingdom_ was like a whole new world, much less a kingdom with many visiting dignitaries. Her boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert, was more subdued and thus it fell to him to tell Princess Rapunzel that yes, you do need to wear shoes here; yes, Maximus and Pascal are better off at the stables; yes, apparently an animal can get seasick; no, there's no need to worry Pascal will take care of him.

Honestly, Eugene felt bemused by the entire thing. Former thief Flynn Rider, attending a coronation on behalf of the Kingdom of Corona, charged not only with protecting Princess Rapunzel and making nice with other kingdoms, but also opening the foundations of a trade agreement. The first trade agreement Corona has made to another kingdom in over a decade. Yeah, no pressure there. Thankfully Eugene managed to get a guard to pass along the message as a heads-up for the Queen. Eugene could grumble all he wants, _he_ wasn't the one getting crowned. Eugene could almost feel the nerves coming off of the young Queen all the way from his and Rapunzel's seats. Being young and from a relatively distant kingdom due to Corona's lack of international involvement got the two a seat in the back. They were both rather thankful for it, Eugene because they were one of the first people out, and Rapunzel because this way she could see more of the chapel's design, even if it wasn't up close.

And then one of Queen Elsa's servants had found them as Rapunzel entertained some Arendelle children. The servant, Kai, whisked them into the castle as the rest of the diplomats mingled and filtered out of the chapel, and into the courtyard full of Arendelle citizens and/or whoever didn't care to witness the formal coronation ceremony. Kai then trusted them with another servant, Gerda, who then showed the pair their room and the study which Queen Elsa would probably call them to tomorrow to discuss the trade agreement.

Rapunzel was currently enamored with the detailed paintings within the study, having finally tired from talking about the detailed floors and walls. Arendelle's castle was truly a work of art, similar but different to Corona's grand stone and wood accented castle. Both had many stained glass windows and decorations adorned with the kingdom's crest, but Arendelle tended to be more geographic and detailed rather than Corona's vibrant majesty. The art in Arendelle reminded Rapunzel of much of her own work but better.

Eugene, on the other hand, was marvelling at the many books shelved in the room. So many books ranging from modern to ancient, easy to cryptic, amusing to confusing and everything in between. And this wasn't even the library.

Behind Eugene, Rapunzel's mumbled commentary on the art subsided, her green eyes widening. On the wall was a masterful, nearly life-like piece of art depicting a coronation much like the one they had just attended, but of someone Rapunzel decided could only be the former King, Queen Elsa's father. That wasn't what drew her eye though. Actually, Rapunzel was drawn to the candlestick and ornament sitting on the wooden table in front of it. She slipped them into her own hands, unknowingly mimicking the actions one would do during a coronation ceremony. Rapunzel wasn't even really aware of what she was doing by this point, lost in her own thoughts.

_"I'm fine__,"_ she had said. Rapunzel didn't want to worry Eugene or her parents, which is why she had never told them. _'Oh, it's nothing really. Just that sometimes my veins feel like they're burning, I heal really quickly and I can sometimes see stuff glowing, kinda like my hair once did but at a much dimmer level.' _Yeah. _T__hat_ would've gone over well.

Rapunzel thought she was maybe, kind of, seeing _something_ around Queen Elsa and Arendelle's castle but this was the first time she could have _sworn _she saw something. A glow, almost as bright as her hair had been, but instead of gold it was _blue_. Eugene noticed Rapunzel's silence and began to voice a question, but she never noticed the discomfort disappearing from within her as she held the two objects, one in each hand. The doors burst open, a figure seeming to almost fall through by how hastily they had entered.

It was nearly impossible to mistake her for anyone else with her platinum blonde hair and fair skin.

_Queen Elsa_


End file.
